


Spilt Coffee With A Side Of Daddy Kink

by Experiment1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Has The Gift To Never Shut His Mouth, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Jamilton - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Modern Day, Multi, Office Sex, Public Sex, Top Thomas Jefferson, Washette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: Reupload.Alex has the gift to gab and never knows when to shut up. Thomas decides to put Alex in his place after he comes in and not only disturbs him but causes his work to be ruined. Why isn't the general stepping in to intervene? Well, he has his own problem.





	Spilt Coffee With A Side Of Daddy Kink

Everyone knew that Alexander Hamilton had the gift to gab, never taking a breath it seemed as he rambled on. Even if he couldn't verbally speak his mind he was blowing up his Twitter or Facebook to vent his ideas. Thomas Jefferson especially knew this fact considering when the two started an argument, Jefferson could barely get a word in. But one thing Jefferson did know how to do that no one else did was quiet the immigrant. 

Typical day in the office, Thomas currently working on an important trial coming up. He was developing his argument for his client, humming in thought as he wrote. It was peaceful until Hamilton burst into his office, not even knocking. Like he ever did anyways. Hamilton right off the bat started ranting about something, Jefferson wasn't even really paying attention to him. Hamilton kept rambling, not even noticing Jefferson had his face buried in his hands. Hamilton ended with a question and only when Jefferson didn't answer him after a moment was when he realized everything he said went right over his head.

“Jefferson? Jefferson!” It's like Hamilton was speaking to a brick wall. “Thomas? Hello?”

Thomas was off in his own headspace thinking about his case rather than even noticing that Hamilton was trying to get his attention. Hamilton scowled as the other man mindlessly reached for his cup of coffee and began drinking from it. A huff left Hamilton's lips before he smirked. “Daddy~!” The word was purred excitedly and very suggestively. Thomas had definitely heard that. Coffee was spit out over his work, eyes wide as he looked up at the short male in front of his desk. 

“What did you say?” That was asked a little too calmly. 

Hamilton’s triumphant smirk slowly turned into a nervous smile. He never called Jefferson that in the office. “Uh, daddy?” Hamilton took a few steps back as the large man rose from his desk.

“You come in here and interrupt my work, make me get coffee all over my work, and then pull the daddy card?” Hamilton swallowed thickly but slowly nodded. The hard line set in Jefferson's lips slowly curved into a smirk. “Daddy's gonna have to punish you.” His voice was an octave lower, a hard shudder going through the smaller ones body. Thomas stalked around the desk, grabbing Hamilton and bending him over the desk. He tsked, shaking his head. “Naughty boy. Couldn't wait till we got home…”

Hamilton could hear fabric rustling and next thing he knew his wrist were tied together behind his back with the silk purple tie that Jefferson was wearing. He was about to complain only for the man to shove a handkerchief in his mouth to silence him. Jefferson knew how to quiet Hamilton, a very hard thing to do. Hamilton knew he was deep shit, never expecting this to be the outcome of just one word. Funny how a word can have such consequences. Hamilton’s face reddened even more as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees. A large calloused hand ran over his cheeks, kneading them. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. Bad idea. He was jerked from his fantasy with a loud cry muffled by the handkerchief as said large hand smacked his left cheek with momentum behind it. He barely had time to recover from the first sting when the hand was brought down on his other side. 

Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to spill over. God he was so hard, dripping on the wood floor. Every smack had him jerking and squirming in his spot, obscene muffled noises leaving him. Jefferson was tenting his slacks, the sight of Hamilton bent over his desk like this with his ass glowing. Each side received five hard hits, hand prints and raised marks left littering his ass. Hamilton had tears running down his cheeks, cock painfully hard. He felt his hair fall around his face as the hair tie was removed only for a handful of it to be grabbed and pulled hard enough his head came with it. 

Jefferson leaned down and whispered near his ear in a husky voice. “You like this, don't you? You're a little slut.” Hamilton just whimpered, knowing how much it was true. The handkerchief was removed, the damp fabric tossed aside somewhere. A sharp gasp left Hamilton as Jefferson began grinding his hard cock against him. The fabric of his suit pants against his sensitive skin made him try to squirm away but also push back at the same time knowing what was behind the constraint. His hand stayed tangled in his hair, keeping his back arched beautifully. “You love the thrill of this, yeah? Who knows, the doors not locked. Washington or Burr could come walking in on us.” The thought of it drew another mewl out from Hamilton, Jefferson shaking his head. “Needy thing.” 

He moved away from Hamilton, a whine of impatience leaving him only to be shushed by Jefferson. “Keep that up and I'll leave you just like that.” He dug around in his desk drawer and produced a bottle of lube, moving back behind his sub. A generous amount of lube was poured over his three fingers, making sure they were coated. A high pitched squeak left the man bent over the desk as cool lube was dribbled over his hole. Two thick fingers were pushed in deep, a loud moan echoing in the room. Jefferson leaned forward some and moved his other hand around to his face, three fingers making their way into his mouth. Hamilton's tongue slid over them, sucking on his fingers in earnest. The two fingers in his tight ass pushed deeper, a muffled whimper making its way out around the fingers. 

Salvia leaked around his fingers and dripped down his chin and landing in a messy puddle forming over the coffee covered papers. “So perfect, baby girl. Taking my fingers so eagerly~.” Jefferson purred against the nape of his neck before nipping at it. A third finger slid in and Hamilton’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the fingers stretching him open further. The fingers worked into his hole nice and deep, all the way to the last knuckle. A simple twist of the fingers had Hamilton jerking and giving a loud moan. Jefferson smirked, pushing his fingers hard into that sweet bundle of nerves. Hamilton was glad the desk was under him supporting him because the relentless torture to his prostate had his knees buckling and thighs trembling. Jefferson slowly removed the fingers from his mouth, wiping the spit on his bare thigh. Hamilton could hear the sound of a zipper, knowing that Jefferson was finally pulling out his hard cock. 

Jefferson was throbbing from teasing Hamilton, precum staining his boxers and beading at the tip. His pants and boxers fell to his ankles, the sound of the lube popping back open causing Hamilton to shudder in an impatient anticipation of what was to come. Jefferson licked his lips as he watched Hamilton’s hole fluttered, pouring a generous amount of lube over his cock and slicking himself up. 

“Coming into my office.” He took a step closer. “Trying to stop me from my work.” Hamilton whimpered as the cock head pressed against his hole. “Making a mess of important documents.” The head teased him, barely pushing in. Hamilton whimpered.

“Sir, please I-” Hamilton was cut off by a sharp slap to his left cheek.

“Time to take your punishment, baby girl~.” Hamilton was about to speak up again but was cut off by a gasp and a loud cry as Jefferson slammed in hard and deep to the point where he saw stars. A large hand moved to cover his mouth as his hips began moving. The pace started out with slow, deep thrust but Jefferson was working the pace up. Muffled moans could be heard from behind his hand, Jefferson drinking in the noises. Hamilton twisted his wrist, trying to break his hands free of the binding. Jefferson gave a breathy chuckle, taking mercy on the boy and removing the tie. It got tossed away like everything else did. 

Both hands moved to his hips, gripping them with a bruising hold. A whimper left Hamilton’s lips, arms moving across the desk to grip the edge. His knuckles turned white as he held on tightly, Jefferson’s pace becoming a quick pounding motion. The sound of skin slapping filled the office, small whimpers and moans leaving him as he tried to keep it down. He could feel the way Jefferson stretched him, the tip moving along his walls and barely brushing his sweet spot. Oh he was driving Hamilton crazy and he knew it. Jefferson leaned over him, nipping at his shoulder as he kept teasing the younger man. “You should see how you look, babygirl. So pretty for me like this. Your hole just stretched so perfect around my thick shaft.” 

Hamilton turned his head slightly, looking at Jefferson out of the corner of his eye. “If you don't fuck me like you mean it..” God his voice was shaking so bad right now. “I will go to someone who will.” The brutal thrust stopped dead in their tracks. Hamilton was panting, trying to catch his breath. He slowly looked back over his shoulder and met the hard face of Jefferson. Hamilton found himself swallowing a hard lump in his throat. The look in Jefferson’s eyes, the fire burning from his words. Hamilton fucked up. 

Jefferson quickly pulled out of Hamilton, earning a surprised squeak from him. It all happened in a blur. Hamilton was quickly rolled over onto his back and picked up. He barely had time to wrap his legs around him and clutch onto his upper arms, not processing that he was being swiftly moved acrossed the room until his back collided with the cold wall. His back arched on instinct, the gasp being cut off by Jefferson slamming his lips against Hamilton’s. The kiss was rough and full of jealous fire. Hamilton desperately tried to keep up with the quick movements of his lips, whining softly when his lower lip was tugged. Jefferson nibbled his lip until it was slightly red and swollen, letting it go with a snap. Hamilton was a mess. His body was flushed red, heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was a mess, cock hard and dripping. 

Hamilton swallowed,meeting his gaze. “Make me scream.” A small chuckle left Jefferson, his smirk returning.

“Don't worry baby girl, Daddy's gonna make you see the stars.” Jefferson shifted Hamilton just enough before ramming himself back in his tight heat. A loud gasp filled by a moan left Hamilton, back arching more off the wall. 

“Oh fuck! Why do you have to be so big?” Jefferson gave him a moment to regain the breath that was just knocked out of him. Neither Jefferson or Hamilton were concerned with who heard or where they were at. Jefferson pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with a small grunt. The process was repeated with slow but hard thrust, a loud moan leaving the smaller male in his arms. Jefferson was aiming so his cock brushed against his prostate, Hamilton squirming as he tried to get him to hit the desired place. Jefferson finally took pity, shifting his hips just enough so the next thrust in hit directly home. 

Hamilton’s head was thrown back causing a nice ‘thud’ of the wall. It would so happen that this would be the same wall with Washington’s office right on the other side. The thud of his head on the wall wasn’t even noticeable compared to the high pitched cry that left his swollen lips. Almost a squeal. Jefferson smirked, looking at how disheveled Hamilton already was. “Daddy’s about to destroy you.” Jefferson began slamming into Hamilton, the sound of pleasured squeals and moans mixing with the sound of sweaty skin slapping filled the room. 

Hamilton clawed at Jefferson’s back, shoulders, and biceps. Dark red lines and bloody scratches marked his skin. Jefferson gripped hamilton’s thighs tighter, most likely leaving bruises behind on him. He couldn’t help himself with them being thick and plush. The whole world around them morphed into a giant blur. The only thing Hamilton could process was the steady ramming into his over sensitized prostate.

Incoherent babbles left him, heartless begs and pleas of ‘more’, ‘harder’, and the occasiaonal ‘daddy’ thrown in there. Jefferson was not much better. The pleasure from the tightness of Hamilton’s slick hole was driving him crazy. His cock was throbbing with each hard slam up into the smaller man. Jefferson could even remember looking down at one point and seeing hamilton’s stomach bulging with his length so deep inside him. Neither of them cared how loud they were. They couldn’t seem to care that an expensive painting had fallen from the wall next to them. They couldn't seem to care that their superior was right next door to them, /listening/ to their actions on the other side of his office wall. Hamilton’s moans grew louder, more high pitched. 

Tears of pure pleasure streamed down his cheeks, sobs slipping their way into the mix. Jefferson was groaning right with him, feeling how Hamilton tightened around him as he grew closer to release. Hamilton’s body was trembling from the force, the edges of his vision turning black. His cock had leaked an impressive amount of precum onto his stomach and down onto his thighs, some even making it onto Jefferson. Jefferson’s quick thrust were slowed down, making up for lack of speed with the hard force of him shoving in. Hamilton was just milking his cock with how tight he was. Hamilton cried out and there it was. His breaking point. 

His back arched cleanly off the wall, head slamming back. The cry was followed by a violent sob, cum shooting out in thick ropes over the two males stomachs and chests. Jefferson didn’t think he could get any tighter, growling deep in his chest. A few more hard thrust and he was right there with Hamilton, cock exploding his release inside him. A shudder passed through the already shaking body as he was filled. A weak moan left the immigrant, Jefferson rocking into him as he pumped him full. He remembered to keep a tight hold on the now puddle of Hamilton, knowing after a fucking like that he couldn’t support himself. Standing there for a couple minutes while they caught their breath made Jefferson realize just how bad his thighs and calves burned from the unusual workout. Jefferson carefully moved away from the wall, stumbling slightly. He moved to the couch and sat down, holding Hamilton close. Hamilton whined when he was moved and the load shifted inside him. A soothing hand rubbed his back, Hamilton burying his face in Jefferson’s neck. “So….about what I came in here for earlier..?” God his voice sounded so wrecked. Jefferson raised a brow and looked down at him.

“Oh? So you didn’t come in here just to be fucked into next week?” Hamilton gave a playful glare and hit him in the chest. Hamilton furrowed his brows, looking at the door in confusion. 

Jefferson took notice, nudging him lightly in the side. “Something wrong?” 

Hamilton looked back up at Jefferson. “You would have thought Washington would be in here chewing our asses for fucking in the office.”

Well, Washington would have been. He had hear everything going on in the office next to him. Yes, he should have been scolding them but he couldn’t bring himself to care with Lafayette deep throating him under his desk. He could let it slide this time. Right now, the only thing he was worried about was that sinful French tongue moving along his shaft.


End file.
